Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 22
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (5th, 179 points) | final_result = 8th, 244 points | prev = 21 | next = 23 }} Norway participated in the twenty-second edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Sofia, Bulgaria. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 19, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by for the third time by Julie Bergan and her song "Blackout", which marked her return in the contest 14 editions after her victory. The entry qualified from the second semi-final and finished 8th with 244 points. Before Northvision NRK confirmed on 17 March 2017 the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 22 in Bulgaria, along with another Den Norsken Sangen-edition. Den Norsken Sangen 19 A press conference was held on 19 March 2017 with the format and the participating acts being announced. All eyes were focused on the big return of Julie Bergan, winner of the eighth edition. Songs in English, Norwegian and Sami (for the first time) language were shortlisted in the line-up. NRK firstly announced 2 rounds of voting, like the usual format of the selection. But after one week of voting in the first round, it was decided that the second round would be cancelled due to time issues. The votes of the Norwegian public were therefore counted as the Norwegian jury voting in the Northvision style (12-1 points). The final started on 26 March with the voting lasting about fourteen days, ending on 7 April 2017. The final voting results were revealed on 8 April with Julie Bergan winning the selection for the third time after a close battle with runner-up Ulrikke. At Northvision On 26th March 2017, the semi-final allocation draw for the North Vision Song Contest 22 took place at the Grand Hotel Sofia. Norway was drawn in the second half of the second semi-final. After the songs deadline, the NBU council gathered to decide the running order of the semi-finals. On 12 April, it was revealed that Julie Bergan would close the second semi-final in Sofia performing 21st after Lithuania. performing live in Sofia, Bulgaria.|300px]] The country qualified to the final without any problems placing 5th with 179 points. In the following press conference Julie drew the second half paper and after discussions of the council, it was announced that she would perform 23rd after Estonia and before Algeria. Although the song was one of the 3 big favourites to win and did very well in the betting odds, "Blackout" finished 8th in the grand final in both votings with 244 points, only 5 points away from the automatic qualification. The Nordic country recieved 2 sets of 12 points, one from the Spanish jury and one from the Swiss televoting. Although the result wasn't the most expected one, Julie said that she was very proud of herself and her team and stated that this was most probably her last participation in the contest. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the second semi-final. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Ronny Brede Aase while Markus Ekrem Neby served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was the runner-up of Den Norsken Sangen 19, Ulrikke. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 22 Category:NVSC 22 countries